


Pęczek pękniętyh kluczy

by Likho



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Does something like this even exist?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what i'm doing, Metaphor!fic, So it does now, The whole thing is a methafor, Well if not I just invented it
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likho/pseuds/Likho
Summary: Nie wiem, co ja właściwie zrobiłam ;-; Po prostu wpadła mi do głowy metafora, więc napisałam do niej krótkie opowiadanie. Powinno pasować do praktycznie każdej postaci męskiej, choć jest to kwestia interpretacji. Może być uznane zarówno za tekst o przyjaźni, jak i o miłosci, można się tu też dopatrzeć dowolnego pairingu. Ogólnie róbcie z tym co chcecie, co ja was będę ograniczać?..."Dlatego właśnie, każda szufladka miała zamek i klucz. W tym miejscu jednak pojawiało się utrudnienie, a polegało ono na tym, że on sam nie mógł klucza użyć. Był zmuszony komuś go ofiarować - jedynie wówczas nabierał on odpowiednich właściwości, by sięgnąć do jego wnętrza."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lubię metafory, okay? No i czasami coś takiego się dzieje, a jak już się zadziało to się moge równie dobrze podzielić ^^'   
> BARDZO bardzo bardzo docenię konstruktywną krytykę. Feedback mnie uszczęśliwia, a przyznam, że przydałoby się troszkę szczęścia w życiu ~(^-^)~   
> Życzę miłego czytania

W środku, gdzieś w jego wnętrzu, pomiędzy masą organów, płynów ustrojowych i Bóg wie czego jeszcze, były szufladki. Nie wiedział, ile, wiedział za to, że czasem pojawiały się nowe. Nie zawsze był to bolesny proces – to zależało od rodzaju wstawianej szufladki. Jeśli była ona ciemna, brzydka oraz powykręcana, tak jak zawartość, którą reprezentowała, uczucie przypominało rozdzieranie. Trochę jak gdyby coś ciągnęło za jego mięśnie i ścięgna, wierciło krwawą dziurę, by w jej środek wepchnąć obcy obiekt. Jeśli szufladka była jasna, piękna i lekka, dodawanie jej sprawiało, że czuł, jakby ciepła dłoń obejmowała skryty fragment jego jestestwa i delikatnie wsuwała tam coś, czego mu brakowało.

Szufladki te z biegiem czasu nabierały zawartości, którą sporadycznie trzeba było wyrzucić na zewnątrz, albo wymienić na nową. W przeciwnym razie, rosła ona do momentu, gdy zrywał się zamek, a szufladka otwierała się z hukiem odbijającym się echem po zakątkach jego duszy. Wówczas jej zawartość spadała kaskadą w pierwszym lepszym kierunku i pozostawiała po sobie bolesną pustkę. Jak można się domyślić, nie był to z reguły pożądany stan.

Dlatego właśnie, każda szufladka miała zamek i klucz. W tym miejscu jednak pojawiało się utrudnienie, a polegało ono na tym, że on sam nie mógł klucza użyć. Był zmuszony komuś go ofiarować -jedynie wówczas nabierał on odpowiednich właściwości, by sięgnąć do jego wnętrza. Istniały rzeczy, które same w sobie były kluczem: muzyka, poezja, sztuka… lecz można powiedzieć, że choć potężne, miały ograniczony zasięg.

Klucze ofiarowywane ludziom były inne. Żaden z nich nie powtarzał się dwa razy, a grawery, wplecione w chłodny metal, przybierały każdy możliwy kształt: od „przyjaciel”, przez „kochanek”, „mama”, czy „zdrajca”, aż po „człowiek znienawidzony”. Owe przedmioty miały piękną, lecz niebezpieczną właściwość: potrafiły się zmieniać, dopasowywać do najróżniejszych zamków, a raz oddane sprawiały, że kontrola nad wnętrzem właściciela nie należała już tylko do niego. Z biegiem czasu mogły równie dobrze zmaleć i zniknąć zupełnie, jak i urosnąć w siłę, by następnie zyskać dostęp do każdej, absolutnie _każdej_ szufladki. I tej brzydkiej, czarnej, która tkwiła w zakrwawionej i poszarpanej dziurze, i tej, która miała już nigdy nie zostać otwarta, i tej oplecionej kościanym bluszczem żeber, proponującej szeptem wszystko, co posiada.

Gdy dłoń dzierżąca klucz sięgała do szufladki, ta również mogła się przeobrazić. Szufladki malały, pozbawione zawartości znikały zupełnie; niekiedy powiększały się, jeśli z zewnątrz podrzucone zostało coś nowego.

I można śmiało powiedzieć, że większość jego życia była łańcuchem pomyłek, serią otwierania na siłę ciemnych szufladek i zmniejszania tych jasnych. Parę razy zdarzyło się, że zaufana dłoń wydzierała je siłą, tracąc prawo do klucza, lecz pozostawiając za sobą zniszczenie, którego sam nie potrafił naprawić. Był czas, gdy próbował zamknąć wszystkie szufladki, zaprzestał ofiarowywania kluczy i chciał po prostu przeżyć życie bez kolejnej ingerencji w swoje wnętrze. Szybko jednak zorientował się, że takie rozwiązanie nie jest skuteczne, za to boli znacznie bardziej.

Mimo niezbyt zachęcających doświadczeń, dowiedział się przynajmniej czegoś, co dawało mu pewną nadzieję. Dotychczas pozostawała jedna szufladka, umiejscowiona po lewej stronie jego ciała, większa od środka, niż na zewnątrz… ona nie zniknęła nigdy. I niezależnie od tego, ile kluczy do niej zostało wyrzuconych, jak gdyby były nic niewarte, czy też brutalnie wykorzystanych, wciąż pojawiał się nowy. A choć coraz bardziej poniszczony, w dalszym ciągu pasował do zamka idealnie.

 

 

* * *

 

Drżąca dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść, paznokcie wgryzły się w skórę, rysując płonące czerwienią półksiężyce. Palce rozluźniły się powoli, rozprostowały z wahaniem i przejechały po chłodnej powierzchni złotego klucza. Była ona pokryta cienkimi, rzucającymi się w oczy pęknięciami. Wyglądały jak blizny. Palce pogładziły klucz po raz ostatni, po czym chwyciły go, nie zważając na wciąż obecne drżenie. W ruchu trudno było nie dostrzec zrezygnowania.

Dłoń ze złotym, popękanym kluczem wyciągnęła się w stronę innej – ciepłej i dużej. Ta drgnęła, ostrożnie ujęła klucz i ot tak, pierwsza z nich znów była pusta.

Owa dłoń zastygła na chwilkę w bezruchu, jak czyniła to już setki razy, po czym zaczęła powoli się wycofywać. Zanim jednak zdążyła to uczynić, skórę musnęło coś chłodnego, a nerwy rozbłysły nieznaną wcześniej iskierką. I ot tak, dłoń nie była już wcale pusta. Tkwił w niej srebrny, duży klucz, z wyszczerbionym uszkiem i długą, poszarpaną rysą. Palce objęły go z czułością, a drżenie, choć nie ustąpiło zupełnie, straciło na sile.

I kto by pomyślał? Okazało się, że nie ważne, jak mocno by pchać, szarpać i ciągnąć, tego najważniejszego zamka nie otworzy na oścież tylko jeden klucz.


End file.
